charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock (TUAU)
Warlocks '''are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). While many warlocks are the devote worshipers of the "Dark Lord," other warlocks have been known to work against evil and use their powers for benevolent purposes. Most warlocks are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches. However, there are various sub-species with their own distinctions and desires. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that warlocks have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Consistent with popular belief, warlocks do receive their powers from darker forces, and most do worship the Devil. The Feast of Feasts Centuries ago, the fourteen women belonging to the earliest incarnation of the Church of Night were chased out of the township of Greendale into the hills, the forest. To avoid starvation that winter, Freya, the youngest, strongest witch sacrificed herself and offered up her body as sustenance to her fellow warlocks. To commemorate this event, witches hold a yearly feast, similar to a mortal Thanksgiving. The Greendale Thirteen After the Salem witch trials, the warlocks of Greendale were terrified by the ongoing witch hunt. Mortals were identifying and arresting witches, including the original Thirteen. To appease the mortal's bloodlust and quell the rising witch hysteria, the other warlocks willingly allowed these thirteen women to be sacrificed and chose not to rescue them. The Greendale Thirteen were held in iron cells with no sunlight, water, or food. The Greendale Thirteen walked a path to the noose after surviving torture and imprisonment. Mortals surrounded them on either side and if any warlock lifted their eyes to meet a human's gaze, they were stoned to death on the spot. In 1692, these thirteen warlocks were hung in the forest. Sub-Species Physiology The dark magic they practice inevitably deformed a warlock's appearance to the point they look more like demonic beings. Powerful warlocks can change their appearance to assume human form and blend in with ordinary mortals. Powers and Abilities The use of magic is dependent on a warlock's skill and strength. A great deal of knowledge must be obtained by the warlock in order to practice magic efficiently and safely as it can be deadly in the wrong hands. By joining together, warlock can increase their magical strength. Magical warlocks born into a blood siblinghood inherit their powers based on seniority: the firstborn usually displays the strongest power in comparison to their younger ones. *Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. **'Power Absorption:' Warlocks can absorb the powers of good witches by stabbing and killing them with an athame. Though primarily known for stealing powers from good witches, they can also steal from other beings, such as demons. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. A warlock can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the warlock disintegrating from the inside out. *'Individual Powers:' It's not unusual for a talented warlock to manifest three — four innate gifts once he or she starts to flower. These superhuman powers may be magical in nature and normally vary depending on a warlock's own skill, lineage or level. Such powers also seem to grow depending on their character and emotional state, making them more powerful as they age. **'Blinking:' Most Warlocks have the power to teleport, known as blinking, though some lesser Warlocks are too weak to perform that act. *'Shapeshifting:' Unlike lesser warlocks, upper-level warlocks have the ability to change their appearance into that of a normal human. *'Longevity:' Warlocks seem to possess some degree of supernatural longevity. Weaknesses * '''Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a warlock to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a warlock from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, warlocks are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: A warlock's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Penelope Halliwell, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a warlock's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a warlock from properly accessing their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a warlock to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a warlock as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. * Iron: Iron tends to act as a "lightning rod" for the magical forces warlocks employ, sometimes disrupting its effects. Being shackled in iron also blocks a warlock's powers. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, warlocks share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, incineration, snapped neck, etc.). However, warlocks can get around this weakness through the use of magic. As the lore states, warlocks immune to drowning. * Magic: '''Warlocks are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Amulet of Archangels, Witchcatchers, and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a warlock and prolonged exposure may lead to death. ** '''Power Binding: A warlock's powers can be neutralized by binding spells, however, this can be reversed. ** Power Stripping: A warlock can relinquish theit powers and affinity to all forms of magic using either a spell or a potion. Said powers will then either reside in the ether or be given to another individual. Said warlock who loses their power will be rendered completely mortal, unable to cast spells or make magical potions. * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Notes *According to John Blackwell, warlocks draw their power from their own hate and anger. *Though some warlocks are born as such, witches can also become warlocks when they chose to follow the dark path by performing an irrevocable act of evil in killing another witch or by marrying a warlock in a Dark Binding. *Although warlocks are said not to bleed, this was not the case with certain warlocks, such as Jeremy Burns and the Familiar Hunter. Presumably half-warlocks will be able to bleed due to their human side. *The word warlock is derived from the old-English "waer logga", which means "oath breaker". The word was used by the Christian church as a derogative way to label Pagans. This origin could also be linked to Charmed definition, since warlocks have acted against the Wiccan Rede, which could be considered an oath.